Skye's Adventure to Camp Crystal Lake
by haileybaby10
Summary: 14 year old skye just moved to the area. she decides to explore around a bit with her dog but uknowningly to her, someone is watching. Jason and OC flufffff


Skye's "Adventure" to Camp Crystal Lake.

**Why doesn't this sound dandy? xD Couldn't think of a title sorry. Anyways, my SJ story is on hiatus. TT_TT I'm sorry, I had lots of other ideas for stories! And I'm addicted to Horror Icons and such now. Oh, and Danny Phantom! I'm writing another story for a video I watched on Youtube about Dani Phantom (I'm a big fan!) and it involves Dark Danny so I liked it so much she gave me permission to write a story about it! Her YT name is KHwhitelion. I'm going off track, I'll post this in the fanfic soon xDD. Anyways enjoy this story bout mah OC Skye. She will be on my DA page soon. She's 14 in case you wanated to know. xD I'll describe her in the story and such. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skye Jones, a young 14 year old was moving to another area with her Mom near the legendary Camp Crystal Lake. This is her story.**

"But Moooom!"

"Now I don't wanna hear anything out of your mouth till we get there!"

The teenager pouted. She didn't want to move to a new area.

"I wish I could of stayed with Dad! At least he cares about my feelings!"

Her Mom stopped the car. "Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"

Skye's parents recently had been divorced. Her Mom wanted to move so she and her daughter could start a new life.

Apparently, Skye didn't like it. She hated it. _"How could she do something to me like this?" _She thought.

Her Mom continued driving to the destination.

Skye looked at her dog, Jack. He was a full grown German Sheperd, and he was _big._

She always felt safe around him, she smiled at the thought.

He was sleeping now though. Usually he's very hyperactive.

_"It has been a very long drive....." _

"Hey Mom...."

"What Skye?" Her tone seemed very agrevated due to the fact they were arguing before.

"When will we be there?"

"Just be patient, alright?"

That's not the answer Skye wanted, but she wasn't in the mood for arguing.

She sighed and looked out the window. She paused at what she saw.

_"Camp Crystal Lake?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finally at the house.

It wasn't that bad, at all really. She had a really big room, too.

Jack followed Skye to her room back and forth to get her stuff. The movers put her bed, dresser and desk in her room. She moved them where she saw fit and unpacked neon green shag carpet and put it next to her bed.

At the end of the day, she finally made the room "perfect" by putting everything where she wanted to be.

She turned on her laptop and IMed her friends saying how much she missed them.

She sighed. In 2 days she'll go to new school and will have to make new friends.

"Time to get off Skye."

"OK Mom...." She groaned in a slightly angry tone.

Her Mom came into her room and sat on her bed.

"What? You want to ruin my life some more?"

"Skye...I'm not trying to ruin your life...."

"Really now?" Skye spat back.

"Well I just wanted to tell you I got a job at the hospital as a nurse and I have to work tommorow."

"Ok....."

"So maybe you can relax tommorow and even explore the new neighborhood too."

"Sure, whatever."

"Skye, I trust you enough that you won't go far ok?"

"Ok...can I take Jack with me?"

"Sure, whatever you like, I have a suprise for you also."

"Oh, cool."

"Skye were going to make a fresh start ok?" "I promise, were going to be happy here." Her Mom smiled.

"Kay Mom, whatever you say."

Her Mom kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Skye."

"G'night Mom."

Her Mom closed the door and turned off the lights.

Skye closed her eyes and thought for a second.

_"Maybe I'll go to Camp Crystal Lake."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Skye woke up from a nightmare. _"God that freaky ass pizza face guy with the claw keeps appearing in my dreams...."_

"Whatever." She said out loud.

Her clock read 11:23 am.

_"Damn I overslept..."_

She walked downstairs to the new kitchen. It was a cute kitchen. She then read the sticky note left by her Mom on the fridge.

It read _Please feed Jack while I'm gone. We're going out to eat tonite!!" Love, Mom._

Her eyes widened. "Oh crap, Jack!" She looked around for Jack who was on the couch whimpering for food.

"Damn I'm so sorry Jack! C'mere boy!"

Jack obeyed and came running to Skye.

Skye filled his water and food bowl and Jack gulfed it down.

Skye laughed. She thought about Camp Crystal Lake and wanted to bring Jack with her.

"Hey boy wanna go for a walk?" She showed him the leash and he wagged his tail excitedly.

"Kay boy, just give me a sec..."

_10 minutes later......._

Skye came out with the leash and Jack wagged his tail.

Skye didn't take much time to get ready, she wasn't going to school or whatever.

You could say Skye was a preppy punk, since she wore clothes from Abercrombie & Hollister, wore uggs, etc.

But she also had a nose piercing and a lip piercing with 3 piercings on each ear.

She also liked heavy metal bands and despised the stupid typical bands everyone else liked.

She has shoulder length brown hair with a black headband in it.

She also wore a striped black and white fleece shirt with a pink star necklace.

Underneath she had a peace belt on with a light, destroyed mini skirt with black uggs.

She didn't eat breakfast so she just grabbed a rice krispie treat and headed out through the door with Jack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, hey hey. Hope you like it so far! Jason will be in the next one! Stay tuned!**


End file.
